Construction machines, such as a motor grader, may be used to compact a surface. Other work machines may be used to fix roads that have potholes, cracks or other defects. Conventional processes for fixing roads is reactive, i.e., a pothole or crack is detected, and then it is later fixed. This is largely due to conventional equipment in the field and its limitations.
In accordance with the present disclosure, a system and method is provided for overcoming the obstacles of conventional equipment. In doing so, one or more embodiments may be provided for selectively scanning a site or location where a work operation, maintenance, or repair operation may be performed or required in advance of the actual work being performed.